Will you marry me?
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Ini bukanlah kisah cinta yang rumit, namun hanya sebuah cerita cinta sederhana dari Naruto dan Hinata. Cara bagaimana Naruto melamar Hinata, adalah kisah manis yang menjadi dambaan semua wanita. /For NaruHina Fluffy Day #5


Malam hari ini adalah malam yang begitu dingin. Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit Hinata berdiri di depan gang rumahnya untuk menunggu seseorang. Jam tangannya menunjukan pukul dua belas malam tepat. Mungkin sebagian orang berpikir dia adalah seorang gadis gila, yang keluar malam seperti ini atau mungkin dia adalah gadis tidak benar.****

Will you marry me?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfiction ini adalah murni hasil karya saya, ini FF sudah lama tapi aku perbaiki lagi.**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Naruto dan Hinata**

**Genre: Romance **

**Persembahan untuk NaruHina Fluffy Day #5**

**Warning : Lagu Ernest sebenarnya adalah lagu dari OST. G.O.S bukan Dragon Zakura hehehe.**

.

.

Terserah orang mau berbicara apa tentangnya, yang jelas dia tidak seperti itu. Lagi pula ini hanya satu-satunya cara agar bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya yaitu Naruto. Banyak sekali kejadian selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, yang di alami oleh dua sejoli ini. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sekarang Naruto adalah seorang artis terkenal. Hal itu bisa dicapai setelah Naruto mengikuti audisi penyanyi.

Naruto sekarang bukanlah orang biasa. Dia adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal di Jepang Dan malam ini, Naruto mengajak Hinata kencan karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Hinata tidak sesuatu itu apa, tapi kata Naruto itu penting. Naruto juga mengatakan kalau akan menjemputnya. Dari kejauhan Hinata melihat seorang dengan jaket tebal, mengenakan masker serta topi merah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, orang itu berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Hinata memandangnya dengan hati-hati.

"Siapa kau? apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?" kata Hinata sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan siap-siap untuk memukul laki-laki misterius itu.

"Hei, Ini aku Naruto. Turunkan tanganmu itu," perintahnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengaku sebagai Naruto, aku tidak percaya. Tunjukan wajahmu," Kata Hinata gugup serta takut, ia khawatir jika pria ini adalah penguntit. Dengan santai pria itu membuka maskernya dan ternyata benar itu adalah Naruto. "Oh, ternyata kau."

"Aish, sifatmu sama sekali tidak berubah. Lihat, kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku. Pacar macam apa kau ini," gerutu Naruto.

"Gomen, lagipula tidak biasanya kau berjalan kaki seperti ini. Setiap hari kau selalu membawa mobil mewahmu. Kalau boleh tahu kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sudahlah nanti kau juga tahu hehehehe. Bisnya datang, ayo naik."

Tanpa ragu Naruto dan Hinata memasuki mahluk besi panjang berwara hijau. Sasana bis juga tidak ramai, penumpang malam ini hanya berjumlah lima orang, itu termasuk Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata tidak tahu kemana Naruto akan membawanya pergi. Selama perjalanan Naruto selalu menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan erat, begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Hinata. Hinata benar-benar mencintai Naruto, tak ada yang berarti dalam hidupnya kecuali Naruto. Selang beberapa menit ,Naruto mengajak Hinata turun, Hinata mengerutkan kedua keningnya. Ia semakin penasaran kemana tujuan Naruto sebenarnya. Dengan ragu Hinata menuruti ajakan belahan jiwanya itu.

Hinata tak tahu kemana ia berada sekarang, hamparan tanah yang luas terlihat begitu gelap. Hanya cahaya-cahaya gedung sekitar yang menghiasi gelapnya malam. Di depan Hinata ada sebuah jalan setapak, dimana kedua sisi jalan terdapat do-dop kecil berwarna kuning. Hinata tak banyak bertanya dan hanya mengikuti kemana Naruto melangkah. Semakin lama, jalan yang dilalui Hinata dan Naruto semakin menanjak. Sebagai wanita yang ditakdirkan menjadi makhluk emah, Hinata tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hinata, ayo cepat, sebentar lagi sampai," ucap Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, aku capek," keluh Hinata.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia berjalan ke arah Hinata lalu menjongkokkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Hinata. Kedua alis gadis cantik ini berkerut, dalam hati Hinata bertanya, apa Naruto akan menggendongnya. Tidak mungkin, Naruto melakukan hal itu di jalan yang menanjak ini.

"Naiklah," ucap Naruto

"Kau akan menggendongku?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Iya, cepatlah naik."

Dengan ragu dan hati berbunga-bunga, Hinata naik ke atas punggung Naruto. Gadis ini takut jika ditengah perjalanan Naruto tiba-tiba roboh dan menjatuhkannnya. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Hinata melingkarkan kedua lengan tangannya dileher Naruto.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau serius kuat menggendongku?"

"Kau ini jangan meremehkanku. Walaupun aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa olahraga tapi kalau hanya menggendongmu aku juga bisa dan kuat. Hinata, apa kau pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan?"

"Apa, pernikahan? aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang pernikahan?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja hehehe."

Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti, ia merasa Naruto terlihat sangat aneh hari ini. Dengan posisi yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto, Hinata bisa mencium bau tubuh Naruto yang wangi. Dia tidak ingin waktu berputar terlalu cepat, Hinata ingin Tuhan memperlambat waktu di malam ini. Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka, dulu mereka sekedar berteman dan dulu Naruto hanyalah seorang pria biasa, namun sekarang beruba. Ini semua adalah anugrah terindah dari Tuhan.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menhentikan langkahnya dan menurunkan Hinata secara perlahan dari punggungnya. Sampailah mereka di sebuah bukit yang tinggi, pemandangan kota di atas bukit itu begitu indah. Lampu-lampu kota Tokyo pun ikut serta menghiasi malam yang gelap. Langkah Naruto perlahan medekati bangku panjang, ia pun duduk di sana untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengikuti kemana Naruto berada dan apa yang Naruto lakukan. Naruto mengeluarkan Ponselnya dan meletakan headset di kupingnya dan kuping Hinata, tak lupa ia juga melepas maskernya.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan siaran radio kali ini," ucap Naruto santai. Hinata semakin bingung dengan Naruto, karena tidak seperti biasanya pria berambut kuning ini mendengarkan radio.

"Jadi, jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk mendengarkan radio?" protes Hinata, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum manis padanya.

Kali ini Naruto mendengarkan siaran radio Fuji. Naruto mendengarkan siaran radio ini karena ada kakak seniornya dalam hal menyanyi sekaligus satu agensi, ia adalah Utakata dan Kakashi yang merupakan anggota The Light Band. Tak hanya Utakata dan Kakasih, tapi terkadang, Naruto juga menjadi DJ diradio itu. Hinata terus mendengarkan radio itu dengan perasaan sedikit bosan. Lagu yang di putar sekarang adalah lagu dari Ernest – Because Im weary. Ini adalah ost dari drama Dragon Zakura, tak lama setelah lagu itu. Dj Fuji radio yaitu Utakata dan Kakashi mulai bicara.

_"Lagu yang diputar tadi adalah lagu dari Ernest yang berjudul because im weary. Kakashi, apa kau juga merasa bosan seperti lagu itu?" tanya Utakata. _

_ "Bosan, tidak sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya lagu itu cocok untuk seorang pria yang bosan dengan hubungannya," ucap Kakashi_

_ "Bosan? berarti dia ingin hubungannya berakhir?" tanya Kakashi lagi. _

_ "Bukan seperti itu. Dia bosan kalau hanya berpacaran. Dia ingin segera menikahi gadis yang dicintainya. Dan dia ingin mengatakannya sekarang," jawab Utakata bersemangat. _

_ "Wuaaa, romantis sekali, jadi dia ingin melamar kekasihnya di radio?"_

_ "Iya, dia sudah memberikan rekaman suaranya kepadaku. Dan kau akan tercengang setelah tahu siapa pengirim rekaman ini. Bukan hanya kau tapi semua orang di Jepang."_

_ "Siapa,siapa? dia seorang artis?" tanya Kakashi tak sabar. _

_ "Lebih baik kita dengarkan saja," ucap Utakata. _

Alunan lagu dari Bruno Mars – Marry you menggema lantang ditelinga Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata perlahan menggerakan kepalanya mengikuti irama yang mengalun harmoni sehingga menciptakan sebuah lagu yang romantis. Hinata sangat mengenal lagu ini, para pria disekitarnya selalu menyanyikan lagu ini saat melamar kekasihnya. Ada satu lirik favorit Hinata, di lagu itu. "Aku ingin menikahimu," sebuah kalimat sederhana tapi memiliki makna yang begitu dalam dan juga kalimat yang dinanti-nanti oleh banyak wanita.

Namun, selama dia mendengarkan lagu ini, ada satu hal yang mengganjal pikiran Hinata yaitu suara Bruno Mars yang tidak lagi menjadi cirri khas Bruno Mars. Bukan suara Bruno Mars versi aslinya namun suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga Hinta. Suara Uzumaki Naruto, namun Hinata tak mau terlalu percaya diri, siapa tahu ini adalah suara orang lain. Hinata merasa pria itu sangat romantis. Hinata berani menjamin, pasti kekasih pria itu akan merasa senang atau mungkin menangis karena bahagia. Dengan cara seperti ini, Hinata begitu yakin lamaran pria itu tidak akan ditolak oleh kekasihnya. Hinata memandang Naruto penuh makna namun pria ini hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Lagu Marry you versi orang lain pun selesai, namun setelah lagu itu sang penyanyi itu pun berbicara.

_"Halo, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Lagu tadi, aku persembahkan khusus buat Kekasihku Hyuga Hinata. Mendengar lagu yang aku nyanyikan tadi, kau pasti sudah tahu maksudku. Terima kasih kepada Utakata-senpai yang sudah membantuku. Hinata, aku ingin kau selalu ada disampingku. Hinata-chan, Will you marry me?" _Semua yang ada di dalam studio tampak tercengang termasuk Kakashi. Hanya Utakata yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja karena dia sudah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya.

_ "Wuaaaa! Romantis sekali. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto seromantis ini. __Hinata_-_chan kau pasti akan menerima lamarannya kan? ucap Kakashi. "Naruto, kau junior yang tidak sopan karena telah mendahuluiku ehehehehe," gurau Kakashi. _

_ "Hei, aku juga belum mengatakan hal semacam itu. Kau benar-benar kurang ajar Naruto. Hehehehehe, tapi aku yakin Hinata akan menerimanya."_

Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia tercengang, shock, apapun itu Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara sedikitpun. Naruto melepas Headset dari kupingnya dan berlutut di depan Hinata sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Hinata memandang Naruto tak percaya, apakah dia mimpi? Sepertinya ini benar-benar nyata. Naruto memegang tangan kiri Hinata dan mengambil cicin dari kotak hitam yang dibawanya. Perlahan Naruto memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Hinata.

"Naruto, kau ... !"

"Hyuga Hinata, will you marry me?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

Hinata masih tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Hinata menangis bukan karena sedih tapi menangis karena bahagia, iya air mata bahagia. Apa yang Naruto lakukan, membuat Hinata merasa menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya. Hinata terus memandang Naruto dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. Naruto menunggu jawaban Hinata dengan perasaan gugup dan cemas. Menikah dengan Naruto adalah impiannya

"Yes, I do," jawabnya tegas.

"Kau serius?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, benar-benar erat sehingga Hinata tidak bisa bernafas. "Hinata-chan, terima kasih kau mau menerima lamaranku. Terima kasih." Naruto mengendorkan pelukannya. Dia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang penuh cinta bagitu pula dengan Hinata. "Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata merasakan bibir Naruto menempelkan dibibirnya. Hinata tahu yang Naruto maksud dan yang pria ini inginkan. Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto dengan sangat lembut. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Hinata, sedangkan Hinata melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. Keduanya terhanyut oleh kutukan dewi amore, cinta yang berawal dari persahabatan, cinta yang membutuhkan perjuangan serta cinta yang membutuhkan kepercayaan.

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

===THE END===


End file.
